


First Date

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [31]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Study, I love my sweet metal husband, Other, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: As much as he appreciated traveling with his family or even just staying home to mind the hallowed ground that he had taken care of for centuries, sometimes the purposelessness crept back in.





	First Date

It was impossible to keep the roof from caving in but Codsworth kept the leaves out of the gutters. The shiny numbers on the side of the house rusted and fell off no matter how well he took care of them with constant polishing to keep them shiny.

His programming said that the Barker-DeReus family was centuries dead, but Codsworth knew that they would come back to him someday. No matter how many times he ran the subroutines to detect the error in his logic programming, he continued to believe it.

And it paid off. 

It was Miss Sophia first, and then the young Master Shaun. This is what Codsworth was meant to do, he felt. His purpose was delayed by 210 years but delayed gratification made the reward just that much sweeter.

But…

As much as he appreciated traveling with his family or even just staying home to mind the hallowed ground that he had taken care of for centuries, sometimes the purposelessness crept back in. 

Mx. Cheri was an early post-war ghoul; that is, xe was born after the big boom but very shortly after. Xe had the Bostonian accent that was all but gone and actual manners, unlike most of the ruffians that the lady of the household brought home. Xe wore a red bandana around their head as if there was still hair to hold back and worked on building generators for all the new settlements that were quickly popping up under the guidance of the Minutemen. 

So when Cheri came by the house at Sanctuary Hills with a big bouquet of flowers that xe picked on the long trip back from Diamond City just to give them to Codsworth and ask him out on a date, it would have been rude to decline.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Codsworth!! I wish that he wasn't one of those forgotten companions. I really struggled with this one so it's another one of those that I know aren't going to get better no matter how much I mess with it, so I'll just post it and let it into the world. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
